Faster Then The Speed of Light (Ch. 2 of Eyes of The Sea)
Chapter 2 of Eyes of The Sea. It chronicles Blue's train ride to the Capitol. Faster Then The Speed of Light "Hurry and clean your selves up you two!" Emma Jonas says cheerfully,"You'll get to met your mentors at lunch in about an hour." I nod and turn into my room. Right next to the huge bed with blue sheets is a dresser full of clothes. There are suits and tuxes but, I just go with a white shirt and some shorts then, I brush my teeth and look at the clock, it's only been 10 minutes. I roll my eyes, did we really need an hour to get ready? Well appearently, Aquamarine needed more time. She comes into the dinning room five minutes late in a new pink dress. "You're late but, since ladies need some time to get ready, I'll allow it!" Emma says and they begin to talk about make up and jewelery and boring stuff like that so I just focus on the food they start to serve; a roasted pig, some chopped lamb, a basket of fresh rolls and a bowl of fruits covered in a warm brown sauce that I've never even before and Emma calls "chocolate". I dig in and thrity minutes later, I'm stuffed and our mentors are not here. "Emma, when are they gonna get here?" Aquamarine finally asks. "I think they said they are just finishing up your staragy plans," Emma says as she rolls her eyes,"I don't understand how they could do all that boring stuff." I raise an eyebrow, she thinks planning out a startegy that could either bring life or death is boring? "Oh, here they are," Emma says as Aquamarine and I glance at each other, I see the same look of nervousness I probobly have on my face, we're about to meet... "Blue, Aquamarine, let me introduce you to Riptide and Maggs!" They wave at us and I meekly nod, Riptide will be my mentor while Maggs will be in charge of Aquamarine. Riptide eagrly shovels down his breakfest and leads me into another one of the train cars. "Maggs and I have decidied to train you guys spretly," he explains," Have you had any Career training?" I nod with an eagar smile,"I went to the same training center you did." His face lights up when I say that. "Perfect," He says as he plops down on the couch and pulls out a small piece of paper wihtt some writting on it,"So... I'm assuming you want to be a Career..." He pauses and I nod yes," Good so your angle could probobly be strong, I think you might be able to win over the female sponsers and a good training score could snag the males." I smile at the part about the girls, many of my District's males have been showered by female sponser in years past. Crash. The door bangs open and Maggs comes in pulling Aquamarine in, closely followed by Emma,"Riptide, we're watching the reaping recap," She says in a surly tone. I gave Aquamarine a look asking, What's that all about? ''She mouths back, ''I'll tell you later. ''Emma flips on the T.V. and I make sure to make special note of the Careers but, only a few catch in my brain. Right off in district 1, some Chinese girl is reaped, and in 2 the male seems like he wants to rip everyone's head off. After that all I notice is how most tributes are skinny, in 7 some guy laughs evily when he was reaped and in 10 a girl with golden brwon and a sly smile steps forward. The reapings end and Emma flips off the T.V. Riptide says some stuff about the other Careers and Maggs notes the 7 male. After that Emma shows us to our rooms and I walk across the hall to talk to Aquamarine. She looks up at me when I walk in the room and says,"Maggs hates me... And you." "What?! Why could Maggs hate us?" I question. She looks down and I see a tear slip out of her eye,"Everything was fine at first but then... I said I wanted to be a Career and... She called me," she stops and starts crying. I sit down next to her and wrap my arm around her as she whispers it to me in my ear, my eyes widen in surprise,"Why would she say that?" I hand her a a box of tissues and she blows her nose. "She thinks Careers are spoilied brats who are sadistic--*sniff*-- and deserve to die on day 1," She whimmpers. I can't think of anything to say when I realize she thinks the same of me. "I'll ask Riptide if he can mentor you too," I say. She rubs her eyes and looks at me,"You mean it?" I nod. She smiles and then screams at me for having the nerve to come into her room without an adult around and kicks me out. Wow. She recovers fast. I walk back to my room and realize Aquamarine isn't as confident as I thought, if she cried when someone she barely knew called her a bad word, then how would she react to seeing someone killed by my hands? About half an hour later there's a knock on my door,"Come on, the train's about to enter the Capitol." I hear Riptide's voice say. I go over to the dinning cart's window and Aquamarine soon joins me. The Capitol's lights shine through the sky, people wierd costumes and fancy cars go down the many paved streets. Some point at the train we're in and get excited. I think one of them faints. Someone taps my shoulder and I turn to see Magg's snarling face,"Get over to the exit door, and don't sign any autographs or answer any questions on our way to the reamake center, got it?". I nod and Aquamarine and I exit the train. Bright lights emitted from cameras blind my eyes, a blurr of questions enters my ear and the smell of cheap prefume invades my noise. ''Welcome to the Capitol, I think. End of Chapter 2 Tribute Contest In the reaping part of this chapter above, I only mentioned the 1 Female and the 2 Male so, here's your chance to get a tribute in this story! Either enter a District 1 male or a District 2 female! Please don't make this tribute a commonly used one or one that you wrote up in like 2 minutes. A bad Example. Name- Bob District- 1 Age- 16 Skills- weapons, strong, fast Weaknesses: NONE! History: Rich family, trained for the games. Token- none. Please make them have at least a little more info then that. A''nyways the winning tributes will be featured in the story but, just a warning: '''THEY WILL NOT WIN.' Category:Story chapters Category:Fanon: The Eyes of a Career Category:User:Brony12